Yuuki Kagurazaka
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Classification: Human, Awakened Hero, God-man Threat level: Maoh || Maoh+ || Maoh+, likely Celestial Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Magic, Soul Manipulation & Information Manipulation (Can deprive the target of it's soul as well as re-write the information on soul), Death Manipulation, Summoning, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification (Type 4; Can steal the energy, strength and skills of others), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Plant Manipulation (Can manipulate the surrounding trees), Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Weapon Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Non-Physical Interaction, Absorption (His "Snake Sword" can nullify the attacks by absorbing a fixed amount of damage), Resistance (to Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Soul Manipulation, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation) || All previous abilities in addition to Time Manipulation (Type 1 & 3; Can stop the time for 30 minutes & accelerate his own time up to 1 million times), Aura, Forcefield, Summoning (Can summon 1 million angels, swords and much more), Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Absorption (His "Dark Nebula" absorbs all energy), Clairvoyance, Status Effect Inducement, Resistance (to Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation) || All previous abilities in addition to Flight (Type 5), Shadow Manipulation (Can enter the shadows to hide and even use them as a form of medium to cover the distance at a rapid speed without any hindrance), Statistics Amplification, Thread Manipulation (Can produce a variety of threads to restrain or kill the targets), Poison Manipulation (Can release a toxic breath that corrodes the target), Curse Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (By manipulating the space he can do instant teleportation, can distort the surrounding space to nullify attacks and much more), Power Mimicry (Type 3), Shapeshifting, Power Bestowal (Can bestow his powers to the beings he shares a relationship with), Illusion Creation, Reality Warping, Gravity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Sealing, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Fate Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect others), Luck Manipulation, Precognition (Can perfectly predict the opponent's attacks), Biological Manipulation, Transformation, Necromancy (Can manipulate the souls and bodies of dead, and even revive the dead beings), Teleportation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Law Manipulation ( "Primitive Magic" allows to modify the laws the of the world), Duplication (Can create several clones of himself which are all capable of using his abilities and skills just like main body), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Type 4; Can send people in far future), Conceptual Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Inertia Manipulation, Weight Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, BFR (Can send people to the “End of Time and Space"), Elemental Manipulation (Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Ice Manipulation) Physical Strength: Continent level || At least Continent+ level || Multi Continent level, likely higher Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Continent (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) || At least Continent+ (Superior to Milim as stated by Rimuru that Velda is undoubtedly the strongest person among the people he know) || Multi Continent (On par with GDL Rimuru), Likely Universe+ (Destroyed the space-time continuum and all the celestial bodies of the Universe) Durability: Continent || At least Continent+ || Multi Continent (Full powered attacks of Guy, Milim, Velzado, Velgrynd, Diablo and Chloe were only going to strengthen him), Likely Universe+ Speed: At least Relativistic || At least SoL (Can easily keep up with Milim) || At least SoL, likely higher Intelligence: Super Genius (A genius for whom earning money wasn’t a problem at all since he was capable of accomplishing anything he wanted. If he wished for it, he could obtain it, but for him, there was already nothing he really wanted. If he seriously wished for it, it might really have been possible to turn the destruction of the world into reality. Even after coming to the new world, Yuuki easily managed to understand the world’s structure and principle rather quickly with his intelligence. He even managed to outsmart the Rimuru during one of their final fights.) Stamina: Nigh limitless Range: Hundreds of meters || Hundreds of Kilometers || At least Thousands of Kilometers, likely Universal Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: *'Snake Sword:' A unique legend class weapon that Yuuki possesses. This weapon is flexible, though it usable as a knife, it can extend and be used as a whip because the weapon has a trait that makes it possible to change its shape freely. But, more than its status and performance as a legend class weapon, it has an ability to absorb a fixed amount of damage. Until it reaches its limit, the knife can nullify all attacks it receives. *'Veldanava Sword:' A Genesis class word. A large long sword with a slightly inward curved blade. The blade shines with blue glow as if the blade itself emits the light. Contrary to its appearance, it's mass might be comparable to a planet. It is a cluster of super-high-dense energy. Veldanava Sword is a crystallization of Veldanava’s powers. It is the condensed form of half of Veldanava’s maximum energy. Key: Yuuki || Velda || Yuuki with Veldanava’s powers Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Origin Skill *'Information Ruler Akashic Records:' An Origin Skill that allows the user to freely use all abilities and skills of the verse. Unique Skills *'Creator:' The “soul power” to freely alter the essence of something as Yuuki wants. *'Summoner:' The ability to summon beings from other worlds. *'Ruler:' The ability to control another person and subjugate their will to make them follow any three orders. *'Plunderer:' The ability to steal the strength of one’s enemies and their spirits. It can also steal the memories and techniques. Ultimate Skills *'Greedy King Mammon:' An ability specialized in depriving. Be it their life, ability or even their mind. Steal life, steal one’s heart and convert another’s energy into one’s own. With this ability, Yuuki can recover his power from opponents by stealing their energy with each attack. Be it magic power or physical strength, this would be dependent on the opponent. **'Life Steal:' Immediately deprives the direct of it's life and soul without resistance through a mere touch which results in death. **'Overwrite:' Deprives the target of their mind. No matter how deeply their loyalty is embedded onto their soul, by re-writing the information in their soul, it’s possible to instill loyalty onto himself. **'Steal Skill:' Ability to steal the skills of others. *'Justice King Michael:' **'Armageddon:' Summons and controls an army of 1,000,000 Angels. **'Castle Guard:' An absolute auto barrier that blocks any and all attacks. **'Regalia Dominion:' Absolute Domination toward the wielder of Angel or Virtue series' Ultimate Skill, thus it allows the user to dominate and manipulate the angel series Ultimate Skill user whether it's friend and foe. Dark Nebula: Jet black chains that comes out from Yuuki's hand and seals the target's movement movement. These chains are made with dark matter that absorbs all energy. Divine Sword Creation: The time-space between Yuuki’s hands shines and a sword is created. With this ability, Yuuki can create God Class armaments (weapons) for his use. Primitive Magic: Primitive Magic is placed on a higher rank than the magic used by Demons as it is the source of all magic. Primitive Magic is a magic that reflects the user’s Will. Just by wishing it, the phenomenon is invoked. It is also capable of modifying the laws of the world. *'Power of Words:' A type of Primitive Magic, it's characteristic isn’t manipulating physical phenomenon, but the power to affect the soul. While it has no effect on physical matters, it's effect is tremendous inside the spiritual world. In other words, it is a terrifying magic that can exert it's effect while invalidating defensive barriers. It can even affect strong people who had awakened an "Ultimate Skill". In addition, a being who can use this magic will become the natural enemy of any spiritual life-form. Suspended World: A time stopping ability that can be used for several minutes. For abilities that controls time, it affects every being regardless of who activates the ability. If a being has the capability to move while "Suspended World" is active, that being would be able to react even if it didn't activate the ability itself. In other words, if two beings that are able to move while time is stopped are battling, activating such an ability is kinda pointless. Since both can move, it didn't matter if you stop time or not, the situation won't change. Even when within "Suspended World", activating other abilities is possible. By incorporating the energy that is released within the law of suspension, it's possible to make said energy unrestricted by time halting effects. Which means, to Yuuki who wields this ability, it can be said with absolute confidence that other beings which are unable to "exist" within "Suspended World" will not be able to defeat him. Chrono Saltation: The Ultimate Super Space-Time Magic that forces the target to leap to space where time and space has ended. All kind of resistance is futile against the terrifying and compelling force of this magic. Bathed in the flow of all time and received the repulsion of the space that tried to fix itself, the target is sent to beyond time. To the “End of Time and Space” that is beyond space and time where the end of time and space overlapped. In the “End of Time and Space" the flow of time had stopped and the spread of space had ceased as well, and in accordance with the Law of Entropy, that world had arrived at nothingness. Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Final Boss Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Metal element manipulator Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Light element manipulator Category:Male Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Summoner Category:Teleport Category:Magic user Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Gravity manipulator Category:Reality warper Category:Conceptual Manipulator Category:Relativistic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken